Seatbelts promote the safety of passengers while traveling in a vehicle. Seatbelts apply a restraining force to counteract an ejecting force which would otherwise unsettle the occupant of the seat. The restraining force maintains the occupant in position on the seat to reduce the chance of injury in the presence of an ejecting force. Generally, seatbelts are releasably secured by a latch. For the seatbelt to function in the intended manner, the latch must be properly secured at the time an ejecting force is applied to the occupant. Assuring the latch of a seatbelt is properly secured, particularly in the case of a mass transportation vehicle, may be difficult, labor intensive, and time consuming.